Recap and Onward
by AKATattoohero
Summary: A story which recaps events in Mass Effect 3 and the Family Vacation story.


**A/N: **Hi, I'm the author formally known as tattoohero. For the past 10 months I've been unable to post any new stories under that name. So, I decided to make a new account so I can actually post new stories instead of tacking on to older material. Enjoy!

**Recap then Onward**

October 2403

Retired General Leia Shepard loses herself in thought about the past few years as she rocks in the rocking chair with her youngest daughter in her arms. At times she can hardly believe it's been six months since the newest member of the Shepard/T'Soni clan, Olivia, was born. She remembers how the pregnancy was rough on everyone, but it made the retired Alliance officer scared she was losing Liara since their move to Elysium ten months ago. Even though the war was as stressful as anything Shepard's done during her 20 year military career, but the past fifteen months has been intense and at times too crazy for the family. It all started with a well-planned family vacation to three different planets in a two week period. Places everyone wanted to visit, Shanxi, Elysium, and Earth. The well-planned vacation came too close to being ruined by the Alliance's own Prime Minister, Landon Presinscot.

Leia has never fully understood why Prisenscot did what he did and deep down she doesn't want to understand it. Her mind travels to Liara's reaction after learning through her network more details from various reports about both Prisenscot and Dario Ricci. The things Liara learned about those events since their vacation ended only added to her stress while pregnant. The asari always knew Shepard never wanted to be a member of the Citadel Counsil. So, because of it, Liara worked more than she should have vetting candidates for the Council opening before giving the Council her final report on Leo Giffard, who became humanity's newest Councilor. She also vetted the new Prime Minister which took less time than the Councilor opening. Only because the Council wanted ever scrap of info they could muster. Liara gave them odd stuff from childhood to prove she gave them everything she found.

Liara stands in the doorway watching Leia rock Olivia who is sleeping soundly in her father's arms. The asari thinks back to the discussions they had for four years about having another child and Leia always leaving it up to her to decide if and when they would add to their family. She grins remembering Leia's comment about marriage, old age, and lots of blue children when she gave Liara her first tour of the rebuilt Normandy SR-2. Liara planned on surprising her love with it while they were on Earth. It goes with Kaja being conceived shortly after the war was over while they were on shore leave staying at a cottage on a Brazilian beach and Gaia was conceived shortly before General Shepard retirement from the Alliance and her post running the The Villa.

Liara takes a quick snap shot of father and daughter. She's convinced conceiving Olivia was the right choice even if living between the Citadel and Ilum for six months while pregnant with her wasn't part of those plan. Nor was their move to Elysium, but Shepard is always able to adapt to the situation no matter what the situation is involving. To this day. Liara has no idea how the human, the galaxy's greatest hero, pushed her personal feelings aside when they found out there was an ambushed planned for them when they got to Earth. Goddess, they had their daughters with them. Leia's calmness helped keep Liara's emotions in check. As scared as Liara was during the war, the thought of her children being serious injured terrified the asari and it weighed heavily on her mind until the crime boss, Benito Lognio brought the Prime Minster to the scene of the crime.

Shepard like normal had the same stoic demeanor during their vacation she had during her time with the Alliance military. It's a quality Liara admires greatly even though she failed to show it once they semi-moved to the Citadel once their vacation ended. They never really did move anything but a few personal belongs to their Citadel apartment. The same apartment Admiral Anderson gave Shepard during the war. Leia was content on letting Anderson have his apartment back after the war was over. However, after the war she found out he had the ownership transferred in her name before he died by her hand. Shepard still hasn't forgiven herself for Anderson's death even when she deep down she knows it truly wasn't her fault. She never tried to let go of her pistol. A marine never gives up their weapon.

Living in the apartment wasn't something Shepard wanted for very long. She's been tempted to sell it, but Liara keeps telling her it's something they can use when needed. Same with the little place she has on Intai'sei. Two different Alliance Admiral gave up their apartments to Shepard for various reasons during the events dealing with the Reapers. Liara didn't like Pennicle Station at first, but it was the best training she could have received until Admiral Ahern's challenge which Shepard couldn't resist. A live fire scenario isn't something Liara would have agreed to even for an apartment on a backwater world like Intai'sei. Sometimes Liara thinks Leia forgets she has the property from Admiral Ahern because she never mentions the apartment. Liara uses it for a safe house for any agent she has who is in trouble and needs a place to lay low. So far, it's only been used once.

Shepard's love for her family is and always will be unwavering. Since bringing Liara and Olivia home, the couple made a few promises to each other. First one from Liara is her promise to work at most nine hours a day total with at least one day without going to the office loft to check on things. The one day turned into both Saturday and Sunday being complete family days. Leia's promise to hold Liara to her as best as the human can. She still does diplomatic missions two or three times per year and since Olivia's birth, she's been working with a writer and vid producer to make a realistic mini-series for the extranet about the war with the Reapers.

Shepard has been offered to run a boot camp on Earth they start shooting so the actors involved completely understand what an Alliance Marine goes through and what frame of mind soldiers have under fire by an enemy no cycle before them defeated. It's something she still needs to discuss with Liara. Producer is pressing her for an answer to come to Earth for two weeks and work with the actors and crew, but she is really tempted to make them come to her so she can be home some instead of being off-planet.

*A flash-n-click from Liara's omni-tool* "Done taking pictures?" asks the human in the rocking chair after Liara's second picture.

The asari saunters over towards her love with a grin on her face. "The both of you look so cute together. She's sleeping in your arms and you have your eyes closed while slowly rocking in the chair. I should add it to the collage. There are a few spots still empty. Here let me get her." Leaning over, she reaches out with both arms, cradling Olivia's neck with her left hand while her right hand snakes around the baby's back for more support as she goes to place the infant in her crib.

Olivia moves in her mother's arms during the three-stop journy and her little fist graces her mother's right cheek. Liara smiles down at her daughter as she places Liv on her stomach as soon as her tiny head hit the pillow, she's sound asleep again. Leia chuckles while watching Liv almost punch her mother in the face. Parent-scenes kicked in and Liara her head enough for the infant to barely make contact. "She's going to have a hell of a left jab some day," jokes the human as she stands up then wraps her left arm around Liara's waist.

Liara leans into her love as they watch Olivia slumber in her crib. Both turn towards the hallway when they hear the front door open and more then one person walking inside. Kaja and Gaia are home earlier than expected by about twelve hours. Leia gives Liara a curious look as she whispers, "Why are they home. They were spending the night with their friend, Reesha." The asari's response is a shoulder shrug with both palms shoulder high.

The couple exits Olivia's room with Shepard in the lead as they head towards the living room. Kaja meets her parents in the hallway, "Ahhhhhh...Reesha's dad is here and he needs to talk to you and mom." The young asari points with her body turned, pointing towards the living room.

Gaia and Reesha snake their way between Kaja, and her parents as they head to the middle child's bedroom. It's night time and Gaia loves looking out her window to see the lights from the colony and wants to show Reesha the view. Liara waves her right hand, letting her oldest know it's okay for her to join the others in Gaia's room. Leia with Liara on her heel join Reesha's father, Staff Lieutenant Jake Cutler, in the living room. The Lieutenant stands holding his daughter's bag. "Good evening, Lieutenant. Get called back to base?" asks Shepard when she sees he is in an Alliance uniform and holding a bag for Reesha.

"Yes, ma'am. With Reeta being on Thessia and won't be home until tomorrow and my CO decides to recall everyone to base for training. I hate to ask this of you General and Dr. T'Soni, but I would appreciate it if you could watch Reesha until her mother returns from Thessia on Sunday?" asks Lt. Cutler.

Liara takes the bag, "Of course, Jake. It's not a problem at all."

Leia adds, "We'd be happy to and please just Shepard. I don't know how many more times I need to tell you that, Jake."

"Sorry ma'am, no can do, General. Retired or not, you've earned being called by your rank. At least I'm calling you by your proper rank. I hear about Commander Shepard all the time," replies the tall human with light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. There's a glowing grin on his face as well.

"True enough and I've stop trying to correct anyone who calls me Commander." Shepard has her famous smirk on her face.

Lt. Cutler says with relief in his voice. He never thought they would turn him down. If anyone would understand being called to base while living off of it it's the retired General. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll contact Reeta once I get to base and let her know she needs to pick Reesha up." The Alliance officer extends his hand which Shepard takes with a 'slap' sound when her hand meets his. "If you'd excuse me, I must be going before Major Lyle throws a gasket." The officer says one last good-bye to his daughter before leaving.

All Shepard can do is nod to the junior officer while understanding his since of urgency. The talk around the base is, Lyle is a hard ass for no reason. Mostly bravado from an officer who was promoted because of all the causalities during the war. Everyone who stayed in the military after the war was promoted outside a few Admirals like Hackett. She's been hearing whispers from a few junior officers about Major Lyle when she's been on base. Shepard's been working with the Alliance to give her permission to build a sniper range on her property and allow active snipers access to hone their skills. Shepard wants it to keep her skills sharp and a place to have contests with Garrus and or Marcy Thomas. If Kaja wants it, she'll show her oldest how to shoot a rifle or any other weapon outside of any heavy weapons like a rocket launcher. That is where Liara draws the line, heavy weapons. If Kaja wants to learn how to use those, she'll do so as a member of the Asari Republics Military, not by her father.

Liara turns to the girls who are standing in the hallway, "Okay, a few rules. No going upstairs. No jumping on the bed."

Gaia says, "Ahhh, mom, it's fun jumping on the bed."

Leia adds, "And what happened the last time the two of you jumped on the bed?"

Reesha looks at Gaia wondering what they did the last time she slept over. Gaia has a sheepish grin on her face. "Dad broke it when she sat on it."

Liara and Leia both give their middle daughter a glare even Reesha notices and stands tall and listens to what the adults are saying. Liara says in a soft, calm voice, "You know you cracked your bed frame and when your father sat on it it broke completely."

"I'm sorry, Dr. T'Soni. I didn't know I did that," says Reesha with regret in her voice.

"It's okay, Reesha," replies Shepard. "I blame your friend, Gaia, for her broken bed." The human winks and smirks at the young asari.

Liara finishes, "No yelling inside the house. You want to yell and scream, please go outside. No going past the flat rock. Gaia knows which one."

Both young asari say in unison, "Yes, ma'am." Then they head out the kitchen door to play outside with Kaja who is already outside playing with her omni-tool. The three young asari start playing and running around the backyard trying to touch each other.

The adults wonder into the kitchen, watching their daughters and their friend play. Shepard wraps her arm around Liara's waist. "Well, there goes our evening alone without the older kids." She pulls the asari close to put a sloppy kiss on her wife's lips.

As their kiss grows deeper, the girls walks back into the house with Kaja saying, "Urgh, no one wants to see that."

"Yea, mom." Gaia is behind her sister with her hands covering her eyes so she doesn't see her parents kissing. Or pretends to not look, her fingers are spread apart with big gaps between her fingers. Reesha follows Gaia and shakes her head at the sister's antics.

"We're going to watch the newest Blasto vid, if that's okay?" semi-asks Kaja as she turns on the viewer hanging on the wall in the living room.

Gaia asks, "Can we move the coffee table and sleep in the living room? Can Reesha use one of your sleeping bags?"

Leia and Liara nod to each other, communicating without saying a word. They've become experts at reading each other facial expressions when it comes to answering someone's question about doing something. Liara answers their questions as they head to the living room to move the coffee table so the girls can sleep on the floor in front of the extranet viewer. "Yes, Blasto is fine and of course Reesha can borrow a sleeping bag." Leia heads to the basement to get the extra sleeping bag out of storage.

The basement isn't finished to Shepard's satisfaction. The combat drone isn't working as it should and because of it, Kaja and Gaia aren't allowed to use it without Liara being with them. The training drone's programming allows for different levels of difficulty and abilities depending on the program's settings for each user. Gaia's program is designed to help her hone the basic biotic abilities like picking up something and moving it. Kaja is learning a few offensive abilities like throwing a basic warp throw. Every time Kaja does something the droid resets and doesn't record anything the youth is doing. Gaia keeps getting hit with a jolt harder than it should be hitting. Until they figure out the proper settings or until one of them breaks down and calls Tali about it.

Tali is one of three quarians who designed the program. She took Glyph's design where the little drone has the ability to pop up where Liara asks it to. Moving from easy from the Normandy to the Citadel, even helping Shepard and T'Soni follow Shepard's clone though the Citadel Archives. There are things about Shepard's life to this day, she still can't believe she went through. Like a toothbrush saved the Normandy. Traynor's six-thousand credit toothbrush with its tiny mass effect fields to break up plaque. Shepard makes a mental note to call Tali about the training drone.

She wants it to work for the girls without either of her or Liara needing to always supervise the session. They want any of them to come downstairs any time they wish and work on their biotics. Even though they're both still young, Leia sees Kaja working on hers daily and Gaia barely working on hers. The middle child is too busy working on her acting skills. Since moving to Elysium, Gaia has enrolled in an acting class which meets twice per week and does a play once every four months. Too early to tell what path Olivia might take. There's one thing Liara has stressed while they had many talks about their daughter's future and it's not putting any pressure on them to follow in either of their footsteps. If one wants to attend college and work on a doctorate degree, that's her choice. Which is also true if any of them want to join the military.

The retired Alliance officer finds the extra sleeping bag still in the packaging. Reesha should be happy to get to use a brand new sleeping bag. The aroma of fresh popcorn radiates throughout the living room. Gaia rushes towards her father when she sees Leia open the basement door. "Dad...Dad, did you know Reesha's never had popcorn before?"

"Really?" asks Shepard with shock in her voice or the best she can at being surprised. Reesha has a human for her second parent, but has done very little when it comes to human customs or having human food. Every time she's been over since moving to Elysium six weeks ago, she's experienced something new. Last time it was pizza, tonight it's popcorn. "Here you go, Reesha." Leia extends her left arm with the sleeping bag for Reesha to take.

The young asari takes the sleeping bag with a big grin on her face. She was very scared about moving to a human colony, but found out quickly there are other asari also living on Elysium. Reesha is a year younger than Gaia, but they're have the same instructor. "Thank you, General."

Shepard cocks her head sideways with her smirk on her lips, "How many times do I have to say it's okay to call me Shepard."

The youth stands tall as she replies, "Oh no ma'am. You've earned the right to be called General."

"Reesha, you know I'm retired and have been for over a decade." The human has to keep from laughing. Her guest is like her father. He won't call her anything but ma'am or General either.

Liara walks into the living room with three bowls of popcorn, extra butter like Gaia requested. Her omni-tool starts beeping, letting her know she has something she needs to deal with. The Shadow Broker has instructed Glyph to only alert her about two topics, one she is eagerly awaiting word about the mission one of her wet squads went on two weeks ago. "Here's the popcorn." She looks at Shepard with am 'I'm sorry' look in her eyes.

Kaja along with Gaia and Reesha take a bowl for themselves. The older sibling says, "Thanks mom. Smells good as usual." Kaja looks at her father, "Is this vid okay for us to watch?" She points to krogan themed cartoon.

The two adults chuckle as they hear "Uncle Urdnot has a present for you." They're both still surprised the Cartoon Show's producers were able to talk Urdnot Wrex into giving them permission to make a cartoon based of their fighting prowess. To Shepard and Liara's surprise, Wrex agreed but only if they used the new catch phrase he came up with while fighting on the Citadel versus Shepard's clone merc group, Cat 6. Liara answers, "Yes, it's fine to watch Uncle Urdnot. I need to go upstairs for a little while. If you need anything, find your father."

Leia comments as soon as Liara finishes her instructions, "I'm going contact Tali about the problems with the training drone we set up downstairs."

"Do you think Tali can fix it so I can use it?" asks Kaja with excitement in her voice.

"That's my plan, Kaja. You three enjoy yourselves. Please try to not get very loud, the baby is sleeping," insructs the human as she leave the girls to their vid and popcorn. She chuckles to herself when she hears their guest comment about how good popcorn is and how she loves coming over because she's always learning something or doing something new. The exact household Leia and Liara want for their children and their friends. To come to the house, allowed to be themselves and learn something at the same time. Some times the lessons are for the adults and for the kids. They stress to Kaja the most, she didn't come with a how-to guild. They learn about parents as she grows up and learns to be an adult.

Later in the evening

Leia sits in the chair looking out the window, gazing at the moonlit mountains. She grew up on ships or space stations and rarely had a posting on a colony after she proved her mettle saving Elysium during the Blitz. Being the CO of The Villa and living in Rio with a family made her realize how different she wanted her kid's childhood to be compared to her own. There's nothing about her childhood she would change. Both her parents were in the Alliance Navy. She used to pretend to be a ship's captain and save the galaxy from the bad guys. That was her dream, but its not what she wants for her children. They've moved twice since Kaja was born and this house is their last move. Leia never thought she would love living on a human colony or any colony before she met Liara and did more than anyone thought possible during a conflict millions of years in the making.

Liara walks in after checking on the girls in the living room and tending to a fussy Olivia. Gaia and Reesha are playing cards and Kaja is playing a video game on her omni-tool. To keep the peace, Liara told Kaja to play something by herself because Gaia always accuses Kaja of cheating when the elder sibling wins too much. Or too much for the middle child. "Everyone is happy again," says Liara before she wraps her arms around Shepard and kisses the human's cheek.

Leia pats Liara's arm. "Good, next time they'll have to deal with me. So, did your missing wet squad finally check in?"

"No, they have not, but they did say they whould be out of contact until the job is done. The ping was about something else." Liara really doesn't like sending people to do dirty work, but it's part of her job. She trusts no one else with the information she gets on a daily basis. There's a lot of information flowing through her agents on any given day and what she said to Shepard when she returned for a vist, give her ten minutes and she could start a war. The asari places her blue lips on Leia's cheek. "It was abut this. It happened during the afternoon today." She turns on the small vid screen in their bedroom and turns it to Alliance News Network, the network that broke the story.

Leia watches the video of the prison riot and poor attempt at escaping and chuckles when she sees the former Prime Minister, Landon Prisenscot get stuck in the barb-wiring around the top of the fence. A prisoner pulls Prisenscot down, cutting his face, arms, and upper body. The cuts are visible from the camera angle and they look painful. Liara covers her mouth as she watches the vid ANN is showing. There is a disclaimer for the graphic content and they're showing it unedited and the outcome was tragic and people died. Convicts, but people just the same. When the talking heads start talking again about the events, Leia turns off the viewer and says to Liara, "Well, I can't say I feel sorry for him or any of the other rioters who were killed today."

Leia has as much remorse about Landon Prisenscot's death as she does about executing General Oleg Petrovsky on Omega. Normally, she's a reasonable woman. Seeing what Cerberus had done before she helped Aria T'Loak take back Omega during the war then what Cerberus did to Omega, Leia lost all compassion for Petrovsky and when he begged for his life, she shot him in the face. To Aria's surprise. Enough is enough and even Shepard can be pushed past being reasonable.

Finding out what Prisenscot ordered is all Leia needed to lose any compassion or the ability to be reasonable with the man. No one threatens her family. Come after her all they want, but leave Liara and their daughters out of it. Some times she wishes she's shot him herself instead of being reasonable and turning Prisenscot over to Alliance authorities. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About four hours ago," answers Liara. There's a hint of relief in her voice. "I agree, I don't feel sorry for him either. A part of me is relieved he's dead. One less person I need to keep track of."

Leia turns off the viewer before she kisses Liara, "Good, he's gone and I can't say I'll miss him and I'm sure someone will want my opinion on it and all I'm going to give them is no comment. I still don't know how he slipped through the vetting process to run for Prime Minister. Him and Claire Maclin." There's a hint of anger in Shepard's voice.

Liara wraps her right arm around Leia's waist which gets the human to wrap her left arm around Liara's waist. "They fell through the cracks because no one asked me to look into them. But the Council was impressed with the info I have them about Leo Giffard and the many other candidates, so I'll be vetting more politicians in the future."

Both parents turn their head towards the baby monitor when they hear Olivia fussing. Kissing Liara's cheek, Leia heads to check on her youngest daughter. "I got her. Plus I want to check the three in the living room." She stops, turns so she can see her love. "Oh, Tali will be here on Monday. She's finishing up a project over the weekend and will take the first transport off Rannoch." The Shepard smirk appears as she exits the bedroom.

Olivia fusses and cries in her crib. She has a dirty diaper plus the little tyke wants some attention. It's late by kids standard, after 2200. Babies have some concept of time. They sleep off and on through out the entire day and night. Leia and Liara take turns like they have with the older two. Leia thinks Liv is starting to fuss more because she teething, but Liara thinks it too soon for the baby to be teething.

"Ut oh, Liv, what's the matter," says Shepard in a calming voice as she picks her youngest daughter up. Setting the baby on the changing station, Leia removes Liv's soiled diaper. "There, is that better?" as she finishes putting on the new diaper.

Liv's tears and cries didn't stop when her father changed her, so Leia picks the tyke up again and starts walking around the bedroom. Last time it took being rocked in the rocker, but Leia hopes walking around works instead of rocking. She's getting tired herself and would like to get some sleep. Even though she might not sleep too much after watching the breaking news on ANN. Leia's arms swing gently trying to get Olivia to fall back asleep as she paces around the bedroom.

"Why do I get a feeling, Liv, you are fussy because your mouth hurts. Doesn't it?" asks Shepard as she looks at her daughter's gums. "Yes, to do look a little tender. Your dad has something for that." The human with the asari baby in her arms leaves the bedroom heading for the kitchen to grab the towel she stashed away in a baggie inside the refrigerator.

Liara exits their bedroom to see Leia with baby in tow heading towards the kitchen. The Shadow Broker is in for a long night. Glyph's been telling Liara for the past thirty minutes she has intel waiting for her. It's fallout from the prison break. The prison was on Earth, but it housed more than humans and she's getting stuff from all corners of the galaxy. Some of it is junk, but some can and will cause some backlash and Liara hopes she can keep that to a bare minimum. It's not only human interest at stake, but also batarian.

The asari follows the human into the kitchen. She shakes her head and laughs at what she sees. Olivia sucking on a wet towel, no more crying, and content as can be. "I was wrong, maybe she is teething. She looks happy sucking on the washcloth. I saw it in the refrigerator, wrapped up in a nice plastic bag to keep it clean." A quick kiss is placed on her bondmate's cheek. "It's going to be a long night. Nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry."

"Well there is something you can do about it, but we can discuss it later. I think Liv is going to fall back asleep soon and then I'm headed to bed. Please, try not to stay up too late. The girls have a friend over and they will get up and want breakfast before 0900. Count on it, doc. I love you." replies Leia before she kisses Liara's lips then walks back to Olivia's bedroom to put her daughter to bed as soon as she falls back asleep.

"I love you too. I try not to, I promise," replies the Shadow Broker. The asari heads up the steps after stepping over the baby gate on the second step. Being the Broker with a family isn't as easy as it was when the war was going on and she was fighting for her life on a regular basis. The fighting has stopped, but the work never does. There are still flies from before the yahg was the Broker Liara has yet to go over. There's too much. She knows she could spent a century going over those files if not two. Then add in the incoming data on an hourly basis. It's too much and she doesn't have enough time to do it all. Without the drone, Glyph, Liara would be so swamped with intel, she wouldn't know where to being.

Since Leia's retirement, the Broker has added over a dozen new agents. Two new wet squads outside the commandos her father gave her command of during the war. Two new locations being dummy locations in case anyone wants to do what Liara did to the yahg. She's hasn't been selling people into slavery like the yahg did either, so she feels she's save because she's not doing overly dirty type deals. She doesn't like hurting people, but some times she needs information and might need to hurt someone to get it. Which is why she has more than one wet squad.

Lieutenant Biekka and Metis lead the squad based out of Ilum and unknowing when they left for Ilum after resigning to head home, they would be still be working for Liara. Theia stayed on Earth and is Liara's personal agent on Earth. The youngest commando has been keeping an eye on the D'Lognio family since the head of the family, Benito D'Lognio turned over Landon Prisenscot. The bug in various places around his house and other locations has yielded Liara plenty of intel to blackmail the crime family if the need ever arises.

Leia finally get Liv back to sleep. She covers her mouth as she walks to the living room to check on the girls. The viewer is still on, but all three are sound asleep. The human grins then winks at Liara as the asari heads to their bedroom. Leia turns the viewer off then heads to their bedroom. "That didn't take long," says Shepard as she closes the bedroom door.

"No, it didn't. Captain Raqo's wet squad finally checked in and she wanted to make sure I knew everything is okay with them. They've had comm issues the past four days and just got it fixed. I don't know how you did it, Leia. Order people into hostile environment knowing they could get killed."

Leia walks over to wrap her arms around the asari's waist. "They know the job, you just allow them to do it. It's the same with the stuff we did during the war. You were with me and we did it without thinking about the what ifs. Your squads know the danger, Liara. They know they could get killed or something bad could happen."

"I know." Liara pulls the human closer and places her head on Leia's shoulder. As much as the war changed her, deep down she hates hurting people. Unless it's for the greater good then her conscience is sorta clear.

The end to the typical day for Shepard and T'Soni. The galaxy events don't have the couple on the front-lines, but they're affected by the events just the same. The only reason this particular prison break even makes the news as feverish as this story is getting because the former Alliance Prime Minster is one who was killed. Liara is waiting until after Reesha goes home to tell Leia there are three networks wanting her to allow them an interview. Leia has never liked giving interviews. Some have tried to twist things and make her look bad, but she always has admired Diana Allers professionalism while aboard the Normandy. If Shepard is going to give an interview, Allers is the only journalist to get it. Not surprising to Liara, Allers is one who sent a request.

The couple head to bed hoping to get enough sleep to keep up with three young asari on a Saturday afternoon. With a baby, sleep is a true luxury and both parents are looking forward to the day, Olivia sleeps through the night. They both know, tonight is not that night, the teething baby will wake up fussy from the sore gums. Once the tooth pops through and they're right as rain until the next tooth arrives. For their short future, sleepless nights are the norm and will be for a few more months.


End file.
